tale_of_bannersfandomcom-20200214-history
The Drahl
The Drahl or “Drahl-Folk” (Pronounced “Drall”) are an ancient race of humans, protected by their tribal nature and disconnection to the outside world. Often seen as controversial in nature due to their well-practiced religion that involves the use of psychoactive substances and plants otherwise banned and under probation elsewhere. Drahl are rarely seen outside the marshlands and suffer from strange pigment loss in their skin from the dull hue of the swamp, making them a pale white/grey, their eyes too find it hard to adjust to bright lights, being a strange, Black pigment. Drahl are often short, skinny and all share the shade black as a prominent hair colour. Culture The Drahl originated in the large swamp habitat of Wandering Abyss, living in small wooden houses on stilts called “Warren” (Spelt Phonetically). They would grow strange fruits of different tastes and would drink water welled up through the swamp water surface. Each Drahl community is called a Collective, they consist of many houses and usually a place of worship called a shrine. In a thriving Drahl collective there would be at least more than fifty wooden houses including a guard force, shrine, and market, and in collectives of administration there is often a temple to Tsarra too however since the Drahl neared extinction Collectives are nowhere near this size now. “Administration, Collective” is an adopted name as this simply refers to a Collective that has a certain important military, economic or diplomatic power and a working government or council, along with an administration building that other collectives would look toward for guidance. The Wandering Abyss is made up of many marshes and bogs that stretch for miles across the world, their hospitable conditions leaving many unmapped which is why the swamps are referred to as “Wandering” as there is no two maps the same, leaving many adventurous explorers hopelessly lost in the miles and miles of strange plants and foul, stagnant waters. Markets are usually outdoors and consist of small stalls with access to a shrine, which is simply a small house converted into a place of worship where candles and other oils are burnt almost constantly. The Drahl live quiet lives that are often spent studying religion or herbalism. The Drahl, however never adopted an employment or career scheme as resources are gathered and used as a community, this is why many Drahl will rather resort to crime than find a legitimate career. The only profession of the Drahl would be the hemp farmers that supply the Collectives with valuable materials that are then used to create clothing and tools, hemp farmers are often looked up to in Drahl society due to the importance of their role. The Drahl soon adopted a more civilised approach to their lifestyle after first contact with the Crownlanders and black market traders, instead of the rags and furs the villagers would soon begin to wear simple clothing, use modern sewage solutions and adopt an economy based on barter. Religion As many of the original beliefs or “Teachings of Tsarra” revolve around the use of psychoactive substances in an almost ritualistic fashion, many firm believers in the teachings of Tsarra will often smoke or drink various substances that will produce strong hallucinogenic effects, this would be seen as a state of worship and prayer. The teachings of Tsarra have been passed down from generation to generation, Drahl preachers say Tsarra is the Goddess that in the beginning of the life cycle, taught the many of the swamp to eat the fruits and expand their minds with the various plants easily farmed in the murky waters and mud, helping them evolve and adapt to use farming and fishery to gain food and the art of building shelter. Its even said that the Sanctuary of Elios was designed by the goddess herself. Seen on the right is the religious symbol of Tsarra’s blessing, a jug, to signify the gift of food, health and wellbeing. The Drahl believe that when you die your body is given Tsarra’s divine blessing and is free to watch down from “Vahlas” or “The Infinite World” which is described as being a large, empty desert where you can do whatever pleases you. Tsarra preists are often always women as culturaly it would be an insult for a male to take this role. A Temple to Tsarra is a structure dug into the ground with a long tall steeple that would protrude from the earth above, a large fireplace is located in the centre and many furs cover the floor to make comfortable seating. As the Drahl ritual session begins a large amount of herbs and psychoactive mushrooms are placed in the fire and the room is sealed with a large cloth allowing it to fill with smoke, a preacher then speaks the word of Tsarra much like a noble lord would during a feast, after a few hours the members disburse, some may even stay and sleep to prolong their state of worship. History Originating in the swamplands the Drahl are the oldest race on (world name here), however their culture and mindset stop them having a desire to evolve. The Drahl have always had little connection to the outside world, it was only until human black market traders had a road established to enable easy access to the various banned substances thought impossible to grow in other areas of the world that could only be found in the Drahl’s native habitat, Wandering Abyss. Many Drahl speak the word of Tsarra, the story of a woman that came floating from the murky swamp water and protected the Drahl in their early stages, teaching them to eat the fruits and herbs, expanding their minds and strengthening their belief. Due to their disconnection to the outside world the Drahl have not advanced further than their tribal state, however after the Drahl were pushed to near extinction by Crownlander forces they began to adapt more to outside cultures, some even migrating away from the swamp to proselytise so that the word of Tsarra can be heard all across the land. The Fall of Elios Sanctuary The Sanctuary of Elios was the largest Drahl Collective, made up of thousands of buildings made from brick and wood the Drahl capital was formed. Elios was an architectural masterpiece, as it was located outside Wandering Abyss houses could be built with stronger materials however the cities glory was short lived. Due to the sanctuary’s location it soon fell victim to one of the darkest days in Drahl history. The Crownlanders, eager to halt the spread of the Drahl’s mind altering religion soon began siege of the capital. It wasn't long before the city was pillaged and sacked, all guards present were slaughtered, women were raped, there children taken as slaves and trophies for the higher noble lords in other provinces. All technology the Drahl had amassed to this point was destroyed. With the Sanctuary of Elios in ruins and every administrator dead the Drahl were forced quickly back into the swamps and hunted to near extinction. Herbal Medicine The Drahl have used ancient herbal medicine since the teachings of Tsarra were established in 1135, many of the medicines being psychoactive in nature have been used to treat wounds from simple fractures and illness to that which would cause certain death otherwise. There are many different kinds of medicines used by the Drahl for medicinal or religious reasons, here are a few: Silver Woundwort “The Miracle Flower" When used in alchemy with other basic ingredients, the tall silvery white flower can create a “Balm of Awakening” that can heal wounds that would otherwise cause certain death. The gritty poultice is added to the wound or mixed into a drink if the damage is internal, after a few days of rest and healing the subject should be completely healed. Silver Woundwort seems to have a lesser effect on wounds that have been re-opened multiple times, the wound will take longer to heal and scars will begin to form. The use of Silver Woundwort was quickly adopted by the Crownlanders in 1160, after scribes discovered the properties of the herb from writings found inside Elios sanctuary. Canisampium “Cactus Green” Crownlanders use the phrase “Cactus Green” or “Pipe-Weed” to describe the tall green plant that produces psychoactive flowers. The Drahl refer to the Canisampium as “Kush” or “Weed” for short however there are many other black market names that refer to the different strains of female and male plants. When the plant is smoked in a pipe or in a large fire, the smoke that is produced gives off a calming effect. Canisampium is currently under prohibition in all the major kingdoms. But sentencing is a lot lower. Hydrothyria Red Waxy Cap “The Mind Mushroom” The Red mushroom that is known to grow inside and outside the wandering abyss is a common strain of Hydrothyria but is also known to be the worlds most mind altering fungus when introduced to the swamp. Mushrooms of this kind that grow outside swamp regions can be eaten for a quite nutritious meal however, spores given off by Green-spored Orange Lichen that can only be found in Wandering Abyss causes the mushrooms to mutate and gain psychoactive properties. Due to the mushrooms strength about half an hour after consumption the user will become totally disconnected from reality. With the drugs effects being different with each individual its difficult to determine the actual effects of the fungus on the human brain. The effect of Green-spored Orange Lichen even spreads to other known mushrooms like Brown-Cap but officials can easily tell a psychoactive mushroom due to the “Waxy” texture and bright green spores underneath the hood. Possession of Swamp mushrooms is absolutely illegal in every kingdom due to their dangerous and unpredictable nature. Language The Drahl have their own language called “Tehn” or “Swamp-Talk” in Crownlander, that is comprised of different words of various pronunciations, for example: “Where is the blacksmith?” would be “Hae na’ Dresh”. Most of the language is spoken The Drahl however prefer to speak the common tongue due to their observing nature, helping them understand languages and cultures easily. Some words however will always be said in the Drahl native Tehn, here are a few examples: Tsarra - God, often referred to as “The Goddess” “Blessings of Tsarra upon you” Balah - Idiot “Get out of Warren Balah!” Tok-Balah - Complete idiot “Greklin is a Tok-Balah, cannot even lace own shoe” Drahi Hi’ - A small seafood dish containing squid and shrimp “Damn, I sure am hungry for some Drahi Hi’ right now” Warren - Home, is pronounced “War-in" “Must head to Warren, head is throbbing” Gechi - Greetings “Gechi! welcome to Warren, make sure of wiped feet” Tehn - Native Drahl Language “No speak Tehn, do you?” Dresh - Blacksmith “Left pipe in Dresh, bent a tube on it, very worried” Vahlas - Heaven “Tsarra will meet me in Vahlas” Timeline 0000-1000 Early Evolution, Drahl evolve into intelligent homosapiens. 1000-1050 Crude civilization is established in the swamp region of Crookmire, several small Collectives are built, many of these would then become administrative collectives. 1050-1130 First recorded sightings of Tsarra in Crookmire Swamp. 1135 The Teachings of Tsarra are recognised as Drahl de facto religion. 1135-1153 The Drahl adapt tribal civilisation, using peace and diplomacy all collectives stand as one under a democratic government. 1157 Drahl military “Cutting Groups” are formed to protect borders from Human interest. 1157-1159 Drahl Cutters clash with Human forces using guerrilla tactics on several occasions, no official war is declared and the Drahl are pushed back into The Wandering Abyss after sustaining heavy casualties. All green, fertile land previously owned by the Drahl is taken as right by Human forces and disbursed to lesser lords. 1159 The Sanctuary of Elios massacre takes place, more than 8000 Drahl Cutters are killed in the attack on Elios monastery. Hundreds of Priests and Priestesses are murdered, the women raped and enslaved by Crownland forces. The Sanctuary of Elios becomes a ruin and a mass grave. 1160 Crownland scribes discover the propeties of Silver Woundwort after further investigation of writings found in the ruins of Elios Sanctuary. The herb is adopted into Crownland medicine, ultimately saving the Drahl race. The Drahl name Silver Woundwort “The Miracle Flower”. 1159-1162 The Drahl are hunted to near extinction and left isolated in the swamps, becoming a myth and a popular topic for scary bedtime stories for children. Popular names such as “Paleface” and “Bone-Walker” are adopted. 1162-1246 The Drahl live under fear of Human invasion until black market traders forcefully open trade routes using threats and coercion to gain access to illegal substances found in The Wandering Abyss. 1247 The Drahl once again declare their borders under a new, aspirational leader. Initiating the beginning of ToB.